


burning solid, burning thin

by HybridComplex



Category: Chronicle (2012)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HybridComplex/pseuds/HybridComplex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the connection curls back in on itself, bright with sparks of loss and fire</p>
            </blockquote>





	burning solid, burning thin

Matt gives a plaintive sound, rolling onto his side. Andrew's voice coos in his ear and he feels a slow twist in his chest, warmth like liquid affection flowing through his cells to soothe the ache spearing him. His fingers tingle and Steve's voice joins Andrew's, faint murmurs at the back of his head as his hand moves to settle over his heart. Andrew presses his fingertips down to feel the thud of his heart and Steve rubs his thumb over his sternum.

Matt closes his eyes, burrows as deep into the connection as he can, presses against the glowing balls of light in his head. A soft two toned laugh sounds in his ears and he shivers, sighing as he settles there.

He thinks of flying, the sting of cold on his face, the sound of his companions screaming and laughing and tugging at each other's feet. He sighs, sinks into the memories, tries to lean into the phantom pressure of his cousin and friend against his ribs.

They say nothing when he starts to cry. He chokes on half breaths as they coil tight around his mind, trembling through his cells to create the right pressure, the warmth, the distant feeling of faint maybe-claustrophobia.


End file.
